


Sex Ed

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [40]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Best Friends, College, Crushes, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Roommates, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick goes about dealing with his secret crush in completely the wrong way





	Sex Ed

Pete's barely gotten through the door to his dorm room before his roommate Patrick is hugging him tight. Carefully Pete throws his backpack onto his bed before wrapping his arms around the blond boy and humming.

"Hi Tricky" "Hey Petey, was class good?" "Lame as always, what have you been doing?" "Just writing some music to the lyrics you gave me yesterday, its going pretty well"

Patrick takes Pete's hand and pulls him over to his bed. They get comfortable so Patrick can play a piece on the guitar and quietly sing Pete's lyrics along with it. Pete's been telling him how amazing his voice is since they met but Patrick's always shy when it comes to his voice. He's willing to play weird instruments but he's super shy about singing, even when its only to Pete.

Pete lies back on Patrick's bed and listens as he slowly sings louder each time he goes over the part. It's only about 30 seconds of song but it already sounds really good like most things when they work together.

Pete's got the soul of a poet so he's always scribbling lyrics and leaving them under Patrick's pillow for him. Patrick knows Pete so well after living in the same dorm for 2 years so he knows how the song should sound. It's a special way of writing together and neither boy has ever had a relationship like the one they have together.

They both came to DePaul on scholarships, Pete for soccer and Patrick for music, so they're super glad they're together. Even though Pete's a raging extrovert and Patrick's a shy introvert they get along really well and understand each other.

Once Patrick's gone over the song a few times he turns to his best friend and pokes him on the leg. "Petey do you think its good?" "It's awesome like everything you do Ricky" "I really like it, I'll try to write some bass and drum parts if I get time by myself in the music room. I know we don't really have anyone else to play with but it feels good to have a complete song"

Now that Patrick's started it'd be easy for him to spend the next 4 hours writing music and Pete doesn't want that. He tugs the guitar away from the younger boy before pulling Patrick down to lie on his back on his bed with Pete.

They lie together in silence until Patrick rests a hand on the warm skin exposed by the bottom of Pete's shirt. "Pete you love me right?" "Yeah you're my Tricky, I love you" "I have a weird thing to ask you" "Ok go ahead, I'm an open book for you Tricky" "Have you ever had sex with a guy?" "Yeah of course, you've seen me with guys" "But you've had proper sex right? Like sticking your dick inside them?" "Yeah a few times, I've done it way more with girls though"

Patrick starts chewing on his nail but Pete pulls it away, knowing the younger boy needs to stop his bad habit.

It takes Patrick a second but he finally manages to find the right words. "Well there's this guy I like and I want to impress him but I've never slept with anyone before. Would you want to be my first so that if I get to sleep with him I won't look like a loser?"

For a while Pete's silent because he don't know what to do. His best friend, who he loves more than anything, is completely vulnerable while he asks Pete to take his virginity. Pete doesn't know if this is something he wants but he doesn't think he could bare to let Patrick go to someone else for this.

Patrick's never mentioned this guy before but obviously is he wants to sleep with him he must be serious about it. Pete never thought Patrick would want to loose his virginity to his best friend just to sleep with someone else. He always thought Patrick would loose it to someone he was in love with, not to Pete. He's never seemed the type to do this for guy he's not even dating but Pete guesses he must mean a lot to Patrick.

"Who is he? You've never said anything about him" "He's just a guy I like, he's pretty special to me" "Are you sure you want me to do this? Wouldn't you rather loose it with him?" "I don't want to seem dumb and inexperienced, I want to be good for him"

He looks so beautiful and vulnerable that Pete can't help cupping his face in his hands "I need you to tell me this is what you want, I need you to tell me you're sure"

It takes a minute but eventually Patrick looks Pete in the eye and whispers "I want this, you're the only one I trust to do this".

Slowly Pete leans in to place a kiss on Patrick's pretty pink lips then let's his hands go under the smaller boys shirt. Patrick's always been self conscious so Pete knows he needs to take it slow to stop Patrick panicking.

Him being so self conscious is another reason he never thought Patrick would sleep with a random guy. It takes ages for Patrick to build up trust so Pete doesn't understand how he could give his body to someone he's not in love with.

After a couple of second Pete sits up and helps Patrick pull his shirt off. His skin is flawless so Pete kisses at Patrick's pale stomach until he manages to get the blond boys pants and boxers off.

Now Patrick's naked so Pete looks up to make sure the boy is ok and sees him with his eyes closed, panting heavily. This obviously isn't easy for Patrick so Pete doesn't know how he's going to handle sleeping with anyone else. Pete's his best friend and he's seen him naked before but the other guy won't have and won't be as gentle as Patrick needs.

"Tricky are you sure you're ok with this?" "Keep going, please" "You don't have to do this, I've never even met this guy, don't you want to date him before you do this? If he's as special as you say he'll want to be your first so it can be special"

Patrick's shaking his head but his body trembles whenever Pete touches and Pete knows he's uncomfortable. Going clothes shopping makes Patrick uncomfortable so being naked in bed with his best friend must be killing him.

"Tricky I don't think this is a good idea" "I need this" "Who is this guy Patrick? Why is he so important that you don't even want him to know you're a virgin" "It's you idiot, the guy I wanna sleep with is you. You're my best friend so I wanted to ask you to teach me so I'd know what you like and know what to do. Then one day you'd come home and I'd have everything we need and be naked and ready. I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you and we could make love. If I was a virgin it would be awkward but if we do it now I'll be good next time and I can please you. You're fucking everything up Petey, forget I said anything, just fuck me"

That was so far from what Pete expected that he has to pull away from Patrick. He was expecting Patrick to say he liked someone older or someone who sleeps around and that's why he doesn't want to be a virgin. Pete really wasn't expecting for Patrick to say it was him, he never thought the younger boy liked him that way.

"Patrick..." "I'm sorry Petey, I love you and I'm sorry, are you disgusted?" "No baby, I love you, you've always known I love you"

Pete leans down to kiss above Patrick's heart but everywhere he touches turns red as Patrick blushes. His skin has never hidden his secrets and it's obvious that Patrick's super uncomfortable.

When he looks up Patrick's eyes are still closed but there's tears pouring down his cheeks. Patrick has a hard time saying he's bored or stressed so opening his heart to Pete must have been hard. He told Pete at he loves him and now Pete hasn't said anything so he's taken it as rejection. Pete means the world to him but he's turning him down when Patrick's naked and the younger boy doesn't know how to handle it.

"Patrick baby please don't cry" "I'm sorry, please leave" "I'm not going to leave, I don't want to leave you here alone" "I know, I'm sorry, it's your room so I should leave"

Patrick tries to sit up and get his clothes but Pete pushes him back down with a gentle hand and cups his face again "You're amazing Patrick, why didn't you tell me instead of doing all this?" "I didn't wanna fuck up our friendship, you mean a lot to me" "You didn't think I felt the same way?" "You're Pete Wentz, why would you ever want to be with me?" "Because you're perfect and you're the most important person in the world to me"

The blond boy is shaking but doesn't move away when Pete lies down next to him. The older boy places another feather light kiss to Patrick's lips then let's his hand trail down the Patrick's chubby side.

"Trick baby why didn't you ask me? If you had of asked me I would have told you that I have a huge crush on you. You know me though, I'm the lord of shitty hook ups so I didn't want to do that to you" "You want to be with me? Like properly?" "Like sex and marriage and love and babies? Yeah I want to be with you like that"

The younger boy giggles and seems a lot calmer when Pete brushes the tears off his cheeks and gives him more light kisses. "So sex?" "I'm not taking your virginity yet, it should be special because you're the most special person in the world. We can jerk each other off if you want" "Yeah ok, sorry" "I don't accept your apologises, they're unnecessary" "I know but I really wanted this" "You don't have to lie and make me take your virginity, I love you because you're my funny, weird beautiful best friend"

Patrick knows Pete can talk for hours about how much he loves him so he kisses him before he can start. "Sorry Petey, I should have just told you" "The apology is still not accepted, I think it's adorable, everything about you is adorable" "Thanks Petey" "You know you don't have to be experienced right? I know you and I don't want you to be a porn star, I want you to be you, that's who I fell in love with" "You're a slut and I'm a virgin, it's intimidating" "I know but I won't do it anymore, you're the only one for me Pattycakes"

When Pete starts breaking out weird nicknames Patrick knows he needs to distract him before it turns into crappy poetry.

Pete's fully dressed which Patrick doesn't approve of so he tugs at the hem of Pete's shirt until the dark haired boy understands. Pete sits up and yanks his shirt off then looks at the blond boy for permission before taking off his jeans and boxers.

"Are you sure about this Patrick? I love you and we don't need to do anything sexual" "You dump people if they're not willing to have sex after a couple of dates so we do need this. I've known you 2 years so this won't last if we don't work towards having sex" "I love you, you're not a girl I picked up at a bar, you're the only person who's always been there for me. I'd wait my whole life for you so forget about other people, you're nothing like anyone I've been with before" "Are you sure?" "I'm sure, we'll do whatever you're comfortable with, I wouldn't want to taint your innocence"

Pete's smirking like an idiot so the younger boy kisses him to shut him up before he keeps teasing Patrick.

As nice as it is to know Pete doesn't expect anything, Patrick still wants to do something. He totally trusts Pete and they're both hard so he wants to try doing something sexual for the first time. Patrick kisses Pete harder to calm his nerve then wraps a hand around his dick and pumps it slowly. "Pete I need you to show me what to do, I've never done this" "I've heard you jerking off at night, you're not totally innocent" "But I've never been with anyone, no ones touched me or seen me like this and I've never done anything to someone else" "I know, every inch of your skin belongs to me, mine to claim and make love to"

Pete's lips ghost over Patrick's collarbone as his hand snakes down to wrap around the younger boys dick. Patrick whimpers at the touch and pushes himself as close to Pete as possible.

Patrick knows he's not huge and Pete's told him about all the impressive guys he's slept with so it sucks. All he wants is to make Pete love him and he couldn't bare to disappoint his best friend. Pete's got a perfect body and his dick is huge so like always, Patrick feels like crap next to him. Even while Pete whispers that he loves him into Patrick's ear the blond boy is terrified.

He's told Pete how scared he is of relationships and he has a lot of trust issues. Patrick's totally in love with Pete and would do anything in the world for him so he'd die if Pete cheated. Pete's done it before and if he's been willing to cheat on amazing attractive people he'll do it to Patrick. Patrick can't imagine how horrible it would be to come home one day and find the man he loves in bed with someone else. He'd give anything to the older man so he just wants to know he's enough. He wants to know that Pete does care for him, that he doesn't just want another easy hook up.

"Patrick baby move your hand, you know what to do" "I know, I'm trying, this is new to me" "I know baby, I just want you to move your hand, I know you'll be amazing"

The feeling of Pete's dick, hot and heavy in the shorter boys hand, is so different to his own. Pete's so much bigger and the feeling of another person moaning and moving against Patrick is so different than doing it by himself.

"If we break up will you still be my friend?" "Can't we talk about this after Tricky?" "I don't want to loose you, if you think this will ruin us we won't do it, we can just be friends" "I don't want to just be your friend, I want to be the one who gets to see you looking so beautiful and vulnerable like this" "If we break up we'll still be friends though right?" "Of course, I'd never want to give you up"

Pete folds the younger boy in his arms and presses his cheek against Patrick's shoulder. The blonde boy doesn't say anything else so Pete strokes him faster and groans in happiness when Patrick's hand also speeds up.

The dark haired boy lets out a moan as he comes over Patrick's fist then pulls the boy on top of him. Now he can hold Patrick close to him and hear the Patrick moan in his ear when Pete does something he likes.

Patrick lets out the most adorable breathy moans and it's almost as beautiful as when he sings. It's like a private show just for Pete, whispered in his ear so no one else will get to hear it.

When Patrick comes he waits a few seconds for Pete to clean his hand before curling up with the dark haired boy. His whole body feels warm and tingly, and he feels happier then he's ever felt after jerking off.

"That was amazing Petey, I love you so much" "I love you too, you're so perfect my little baby" "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" "I think it was, it was better then anything anyone else could do" "I'm better than them?" "A million times better"

Hearing that he's better than Pete's other hook ups makes Patrick feel amazing. He doesn't know if this is a one time thing or if Pete wants a relationship but he'll do anything for Pete. Patrick wants to claim Pete as his boyfriend and love him completely but if Pete doesn't want that it'll be ok. They'll still be best friends and hopefully do this again so even if Pete doesn't want him, Patrick will learn to be ok with it. It'll hurt to hear Pete's stories and see him with other people but Patrick will do whatever it takes to make Pete happy.

Patrick would love to spend the whole night in silence enjoying Pete's company but he can't. If he doesn't ask Pete about their relationship soon it'll keep eating away at him and making him more nervous.

"Pete?" "Yeah baby?" "Tomorrow what are we going to be? Do you want to be my boyfriend or do you want to hook up or is this just a one time thing? I love you but I'll be ok with whatever you want, I just want you to be happy"

Pete stares at the younger boy without saying anything so Patrick barrels on to try to make the situation better. Pete's always been good to him and cared for him so he doesn't want to pressure the older boy. Patrick knows Pete loves him and he wouldn't want to hurt the younger boy so he might do something he doesn't want to do. If Pete doesn't want to date him then Patrick will respect that even if it kills him.

"I'm sorry Pete I just need to know. I know you have Mikey and Meagan and Ashlee so you wouldn't want a boring virgin over beautiful sexy people. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I just wanted to know. Tomorrow we won't talk about this and I'll try to ignore my feelings for you, I won't let them turn into anything. If you want sex or want anything I'll be there for you but I won't expect anything, sorry for asking"

Pete's still staring so Patrick looks away and waits for Pete to tell him to leave or yell at him for expecting a relationship.

The way Patrick's so distressed makes Pete feel horrible so he pulls the blond closer. Patrick's always had such low self esteem so Pete wishes he could have more confidence, especially when he's alone with Pete.

"Patrick baby I want you, I want to call you my boyfriend" "What?" "I want you, I don't want to forget about this, I want to hold you like this every day. I want to kiss you in public and take you on dates and tell people to stop hitting on my boyfriend. I want to see you naked and touch every part of you and be the first one to be inside you. If you don't want that I respect it but it won't change the way I feel about you. I want everything you're willing to give me so even if you don't feel the same, I'll always love you more than anything"

Patrick holds Pete close, hugging him until Pete squeaks that he can't breathe. Patrick loosens his grip but kisses his way around Pete's neck tattoo while the dark haired boy slips his arms around Patrick's waist.

"You know how I feel about you Tricky, I want sex and marriage and babies with you, I already told you that" "My mind hates me, I care about you and I don't want to loose you" "You won't loose me" "So are you going to be my boyfriend or am I going to be just another hook up like Meagan and Ashlee and Mikey?" "You're my boyfriend, you're the love of my life and you're my soulmate Tricky. I'm not going to hook up with anyone else and I'll never cheat, I only want you"

Now Patrick feels like crying because Pete's so good to him. He's willing to stop being with everyone else just for Patrick because Patrick means so much to him. Pete will only love Patrick and he thinks that Patrick's enough for him which means everything to the younger boy. Even if the relationship doesn't work out at least he knows that he was the only one Pete wanted, even for a short time.

"Patrick baby I don't want you to stress ok? I love you and I belong to you" "Why would I get stressed?" "Because I sleep around a lot but I'm not doing it anymore so I don't want you to worry. I won't cheat no matter what and there's no pressure for you to do anything with me. I don't want you to think you have to do things for me or I'll leave you because I won't, I love you and I'm not going anywhere" "I want to have sex with you, I'm ok with it" "You shouldn't just be ok with it, you should be so fucking excited and it should be all you think about. You know about my first time and it was shitty so yours won't be like that, you have to be completely sure"

This is why Patrick loves Pete more than anyone else. No one else would respect him so much and know exactly what he was thinking so he'll never find someone better than Pete. The dark haired man said they're soulmates and Patrick definitely agrees. Pete's the one for him and after 2 years of friendship he hopes their relationship will be really amazing.


End file.
